Soul Pretty Cure
Soul Pretty Cure is a fanseries based of the japanese anime Pretty Cure. Plot A long, long, long time ago, there was a war. The peaceful, grand kingdom, called the Precure Kingdom, where all the Precure and their kingdoms lived in harmony, was attacked. The princess who kept all the kingdoms together in harmony fought, alongside the strongest Precure that she could find, the protectors of the kingdom: The Soul Pretty Cure. Even though they were strong, they weren't strong enough. One by one, each of the members fell, leaving just the princess and her fairy friend. The princess repelled the danger with her power, and kept a lock on it for as long as she could: one hundred years. She then used up the last of her power to reincarnate the Soul Pretty Cure around the time the darkness would break free, and told her fairy to travel forward in time and find them. Then, she crystalized her body in hopes that she could meet her friends in one hundred years time. Characters Pretty Cure Kazuna Morioto(かずな もりおと Morioto Kazuna) / Cure Protection(キュアプロテクト Kyua Purotekuto) - Kazu is a very headstrong girl. During one of her favorite singer(Gin Akiyama)'s songs, a monster known as a Destructo attacked. Earlier that day, she met a Neko fairy girl named Rini, who, during the attack, gave her a Cure Key, which allowed Kazu to transform into Cure Protection, the strongest weapon of defense, whose theme color is green. Akihiko Hayashi(あきひこ はやし Hayashi Akihiko) / Cure Life(キュアライフ Kyua Raifu) - Aki is a kind and polite girl who is very good at recognizing faces. She is Kazu's best friend and after saving Rini's life, the two became friends. Later, seeing Rini at a battle scene, she is determined to help Cure Protection and she is granted a Cure Key, which gives her the power to transform into Cure Life, the Precure of nature. With a bit of coaching from Rini, she beats the Destructo with Cure Protection. After beating it, they meet the first member of the Destruction Squad. Her theme color is yellow. Gin Akiyama(ぎん あきやま Akiyama Gin) / Cure Free(キュアフリー Kyua Furī) - Gin is a young adult(she thinks "kid" sounds too childish) and is actually a famous singer. When Aki is convinced that Gin's face looks like that of the princess, Kazu goes to her and introduces herself as Cure Protection, causing Gin to think that some stranger was trying to waste her time and then she shut Kazu out. Later on, Rini goes to her and gives Gin a Cure Key, sensing that Gin was a Precure. Gin, suddenly remembering the war, takes the key and transforms into Cure Free, the Precure of freedom, whose theme color is blue. Mascots/Fairies Rini(リニー Rinī) - Rini is a Neko Fairy from the Precure Kingdom, who was sent by the princess of the kingdom to awaken the Soul Pretty Cure. When seeing them in danger, Rini breaks one of the sacred rules that the Soul Pretty Cure and herself must follow and transforms into a Precure to help them. Her Precure identity is Cure Shining. Precure Kingdom Princess Masumi Sachiko(王女ますみ さちこ Purinsesu Masumi Sachiko) - The princess of the Precure kingdom who is tasked with a lot of responsibility. She reincarnated the Soul Precure and sent Rini to find them and awaken their power. She repelled the darkness that endangered her kingdom. Destruction Realm King Corruption(王の腐敗 Ō no fuhai) - Also known as the king of destruction, he is the dark king that attempted to destroy the kingdom of Precure. Amelie(アメリー Amerī) “Emile” - The daughter of King Corruption who can't stand the hapiness that the Precure spread and has every intent to destroy it. Destruction Squad Mangetsu(万月 Man tsuki) - A member of the Destruction Squad. With his dark friend Tick, he battles the Precure using Destructos. Tick(ティック Tikku) - Somewhat a fairy, but works with Mangetsu in the Destruction Squad. Opal(オパール Opāru) - A member of the Destruction Squad who sees Mangetsu as pathetic and loves to tease him. Tim and Tom(ティムとトム Timu to Tomu) - Twin brothers who work in the Destruction Squad but are totally different. Tim loves to fight and is very serious about doing a good job, while Tom loves to make poems and sing, which annoys everyone. Tim takes Tom with him just for the sake of not getting his brother in trouble with King Corruption. Items Cure Keys(キュアキー Kyua Kī) - The Pretty Cures' transformation items that also allow the Pretty Cures to unlock new finishers in battle. Sacred Cure Treasures The Cure Key Generator(キュアキージェネレータ Kyua Kī Jenerēta) - It makes the Cure Keys that the Pretty Cure use and is stored in the Pretty Cure Kingdom's Castle Treasury. It is one of the Sacred Cure Treasures. The Cure Pad(キュアパッド Kyuapaddo) - It allows the user to activate sacred power and unlock the secrets that only the most powerful Cure Keys hold. It is stored in a pouch that is in the Pretty Cure Kingdom's Castle Treasury. It is one of the Sacred Cure Treasures. The Royal Jewel(ロイヤルジュエル Roiyarujueru) - It was the center jewel of the princess' crown. She enchanted it with magic that is to help the Pretty Cure. Like the other Sacred Cure Treasures, it is stored in the Pretty Cure Kingdom's Castle Treasury. The Healing Gem(ヒーリング宝石 Hīringu hōseki) - It was a special stone that the princess loved when she was little. It heals wounds and injuries and even can save someone from death. It is stored in the kingdom's Castle Treasury with the other Sacred Cure Treasures. The Sacred Soul Rules It is the rules that Rini and the Pretty Cure must always follow. #The Pretty Cure never work with or befriend the enemy! #The Pretty Cure never give in to their emotions and weaknesses!(This includes the fact that the Pretty Cure shouldn't fall in love!) #The Pretty Cure are a team! There shall not be any arguments! #Fairies cannot become Pretty Cure! #The Pretty Cure are the strongest team! #The Sretty Cure do not keep valuable secrets from each other! Trivia * Soul Pretty Cure is the first series to have a Green Cure as leader. * Soul Pretty Cure is the fifth series to have a Green Cure. *Soul Pretty Cure is the third series to have a fairy turn into a Pretty Cure. For more info, please visit my wiki! Gallery Logo-1523915458.png|Soul Precure Logo Cure Protection.png|Cure Protection(old pic) Cure Protection pose (S)2.png|Cure Protection Cure Life pose (O)2.png|Cure Life Cure Life.png|Cure Life(old pic) Cure Free.png|Cure Free Rini.png|Rini IMG_E0845.JPG|Cure Protection's Cure Key IMG_E0846.JPG|Cure Life's Cure Key IMG_E0847.JPG|Cure Free's Cure Key Cures Protection, Life and Free.png|Cures Protection, Life, and Free Kazu.png|Cure Protection's civilian form, Kazu Morioto|link=http://fandomofprettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Kazuna_Morioto Aki Hayashi.png|Cure Life's civilian form, Aki Hayashi|link=http://fandomofprettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Akihiko_Hayashi Soul Pretty Cure1.png|Soul Precure Rini's Cure Key.png|Rini's Cure Key Polls Which is your favorite Precure? Kazu Morioto/Cure Protection Aki Hayashi/Cure Life Gin Akiyama/Cure Free Rini/Cure Shining Which Precure would you want to team up with the most? Kazu Morioto/Cure Protection Aki Hayashi/Cure Life Gin Akiyama/Cure Free Rini/Cure Shining Which villain is your favorite? King Corruption Amelie Mangetsu Opal Tim Tom Did you think it was good that Rini broke a rule? Yes. It was completely justified Yes. There has to be a rule breaker No. It's a rule and it's there for a reason No. It was wrong of Rini to do that. I'm not sure... Category:Soul Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series Category:Fan Made Items Category:Reincarnation Series